Remember Me
by magical.fanfiction
Summary: KLANCE FIC "I knew it was a bad idea to split up. Once we all get seperated, all hell breaks loose." A story in which a certain Paladin loses his memory after being taken by the Galra. It's Klance, obviously, but I can't give much away as it'll spoil the story. I swear it's a lot better than the summary. Rated M for future chapters (knowing me it'll probably get dark)
1. Chapter 1

**Lance's POV**

I knew it was a bad idea to split up. Once we all get seperated, all hell breaks loose. But we didn't really have a choice. This mission was too complicated, and was too huge for us to be able to be together. So now, here we are, running around some Galra ship trying not to get killed

Just a typical mission for us, really.

My job was to go to the armory, and try to figure out, or better yet, find the weapon they are making. We have no idea what kind of weapon it is, which makes it even more dangerous.

"Pidge, how close am I to the Armory?" I asked through our headgear. She stayed at the castle so she could help guide us through the ship.

"Your pretty close, just keep going straight." So I did.

I thought I heard someone try and speech, but it was too fuzzy, and get cutting off.

"Hello?" I asked. "Is anyone there?"

Silence.

Something must have been interfering with the systems. I wasn't too worried though, because I'm sure Pidge will have it fixed soon enough.I kept going straight, trying to be quiet an alert, since there could be other soldiers around the ship. Though, it honestly didn't seem like it. It seemed almost empty. Abandoned, even. Because I know I should have seen someone, or something already.

Oh I am not liking this.

But soon enough, I made it to the armory. Or at least what I think is the armory, since it's the only room I've seen so far. And oddly enough, no was guarding it. You would think that if they were making some secret, deadly weapon, they would want to have it guarded.

But I went in, anyway and my mouth feel when I realized what I was looking at.

Nothing.  
The room was completely empty.

Maybe this was the wrong room? It couldn't be, though, I knew it. I walked more into the room, until I was in the center of it, and then I heard something from my helmet. Someone was trying to speak to me.

"Hey, Guys." I tried again. "Helloooo."  
The voice kept getting cut off, until finally, "RUN!"  
Was that keith's voice?

"Lance, whatever you do, don't go into the Armory."  
"Why?" I asked nervously.

"It's Zarkon! He's going towards you."  
"Lance!" I heard Keith again. "Just don't go in."  
"Uh, a little too late for that."  
"Then get the hell out."  
I was about to turn around before I heard someone's voice.

"You are not getting away, Blue Paladin."  
"Guys." I said, my voice shakily, though I really tried not to show it. "There's no need to worry about Zarkon. I found him"  
"Lance!" Keith's voice yelled. "Were coming for you!"  
"Say goodbye to your friends, Paladin."  
"Guys-" Was all I managed to say before everything turned black and I fell to the ground.

 **Keith's POV**

"Lance?" I asked again. "Lance!"

There was no answer.

I started running to the armory, not knowing what else to do, but knowing I was the closest one there.

"Keith," I heard Shiro. "Keith, don't go in alone." I didn't answer, and I sure as hell wasn't listening.

So I continued running down the hill, trying my best to remember where the room was. And when I made it down the long hallway and saw the already open room, I was out of breath. But I ran in,  
and saw no one in there.

Just in the center of the room, laid Lance's blue helmet.

"Lance!" I yelled. "Lance!"

"Keith." I turned around to see Shiro, who also looked out of breath.

"He's gone." I said, and then the ship started to shake, causing us to lose our balance.

"Come on, we have to go back to the ship."

"What about Lance?"

"We'll find him Keith, I promise." he put his hands on my shoulder. "But we can't figure out how to find him in here. And certainly not when it feels like the ship is about to blow."

I just nodded, and then we ran out of the room.

"Everyone go back to their Lions and meet back at the ship."

"Got it!" I hear Hunk yell.

Shiro and I continued to run to out Lions, and once we did we got back to the ship as quickly as possible. But as we were flying out Lions back I looked back to the Galra ship, and then it suddenly Exploded.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled.

"It seems as though the ship had a timed bomb in there."

"What about Lance." I heard Hunk ask, I could tell he was nervous about the answer.

But before I could even think to say anything, I saw a smaller ship, a safety Pod most likely come up from the smoke and flames, and fly away.

"Did you guys see that?" I yelled.

"It seems to be a Pod of some type coming from the Ship."

"Paige, can you get a lock on it, Lance is most likely on that." Shiro asked.

"I'll try my best, but it was going too fast I don't know what I'll be able to get."

"Hunk, Keith, lets head back to the ship." Shiro said. I hesitated, and he saw that.

"Keith, let's head back." he said to me. "We'll figure out what to do once were no longer in the heat of the moment. We need to be able to think rationally."

I know he was right, but that doesn't mean it felt right.

I sighed, but fly my Lion back to the ship. And once we got back to the ship, everyone got out. But I took a moment to just sit. To really think about everything that had just happened.

They _took Lance._

That was the only thing really going through my head right now. I could barely focus on anything else. The only thing I wanted to do was go follow that stupid space pod and find wherever the hell they took him. But I knew that everyone else was waiting for me, so I reluctantly got out and meet with everyone else.

They all looked terrible.

They all looked tired, and sad. I'm sure I didn't look much better.

"Let's all meet up with Allura and Coran." was all Shiro said, and we all nodded and followed him.

When we walked in, Allura grabbed us and pulled all of us into a huge hug.

"You guys are alright!" She cried. "What happened in there?"

She looked at me, but I put my head down, and then she looked to Shiro.

"Lance w-"

He was cut off when a huge roar rippe through the castle.

"Was that Blue?" I asked.

"It must be." said Shiro.

Allura was the first one to run to where the sound came from, and we all followed quickly. Andwhen we got down, there was Blue. But the Lion was going on a tantrum.

"What's happening?" Yelled Hunk.

"It's Lance." explained Allura. "He's not here. Where is he."

"He was taken." Shiro said.

Allura looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"Zarkon took him." Shiro yelled over the ruckus that Blue was making.

"Then that's why Blue is acting like this. She must sense that Lance in gone."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We have to get her to calm down?" Allura explained.

"How?" Yelled Pidge.

"I'm not sure." She admitted.

We were all trying to think about how we could calm Blue down. I had an idea, it was crazy, but crazy enough that it might just work.  
"Shiro," I said, and he looked at me. "Get everyone else out of here, I'm going to try and calm BlueDown."

"What?" he said. "That's crazy."

"There's too many people in here for Blue to calm down." I tried to explain. "I think I can get through to her." he looked unsure. "Trust me." he hesitated, but finally nodded.

"Everyone," His voice was loud. "We need to leave, let Keith calm blue down."

They all nodded, but I could tell that they all looked nervous.

Hell, I was nervous.

I didn't even really have a plan. I had no idea what I was doing. But I had to _Try_. I can't just not do anything.

Once everyone had left, I walked up to Blue slowly.

"Blue," I spoke, which blue responded by Growling. "You _need_ to calm down. I know you miss Lance, we all do." _I do._ "But we can't find him by acting like this."

Blue seemed to calm down a bit. It was working.

"Please, Blue." I begged. "We need to calm down so we can all help find him. You want that, right? To help find him." Blue stopped, and I swear she was looking right into my damn soul. "Please help me find him." I walked up closer, and and placed my hand onto her head. She had finally calmedDown.

"Thank you." I said, and she purred slightly.

I made a promise right then and there.

Not just to myself, or to blue, but to Lance.

 _I will find you, Lance. I promise._

And I know that he knows that. He _knows_ that we will never stop looking until we find him.  
I made a promise to the damn stars. 

**Here's chapter 1! I've been working on it for a bit and have a few chapters already so I hope you guys like it so far:) It was a bit rushed I think, but I really just wanted to get into it... It'll slow down soon, I just really wanted to get the plot going:)**


	2. I'll bring him back'

**Chapter 2**

I didn't know where I was.

Or how I got there.

Hell, I don't even know who I am.

Who am I?  
 _Who am I?  
_ How long has it been? What happened to me?  
I had so many damn questions and I had no idea where to even look for answers. But before I could even think about that, I had to worry about the slash on my stomach. I had a huge slash across my chest, and it was bleeding a lot. I don't know how I got it, just that it hurt like hell.  
I sat down on the floor, and up against a wall and took this moment to look at my surroundings. I seemed to be on a ship of some kinds, it looked familiar but I'm not sure why.

I tried to get up but I was chained to the wall.

I could hear explosions, though I had no idea where they were coming from. Then I could hear footsteps, they were loud and coming closer.

But my vision was getting blurry, and I began to slide down to the floor.

Suddenly, I saw multiple people over me, saying something.

Saying a name, I think though I couldn't hear them over my heart pulsing so hard in my ears. A were saying a name.

My name?  
 _What is my name?  
_ I never got an answer as I fell into a familiar darkness.

 **Keith's POV**

 _ **Earlier**_

It has been two months.

Two months since Lance had been taken, and we have no clues as to where he could be. We've been doing everything we can in order to find him, but nothing's work.

And it's been quite. As in, there really hasn't been ant Grla interference with anything. It's almost like they have stopped fighting. Like they are taking a break from fighting. And that scared me more. It scared everyone. Because that means they are focusing on something else, and that something else may very well be Lance. Which means they are doing something with him, and that we have no clue what that is.

It's like they are playing mind games with us. They know that he is important to all of us, and they know by taking him it will make us weaker as a team.  
Which you would think would make us a easy target. I would have thought that they would have at least tried to attacked us, but nothing. It's been a slow, quiet two months.

And that is _horrifying._

Because that means that they have been distracted by something. They must have been too busy with Lance, which means that they are doing something with him. Something that must not be good.

I was sitting in front of blue, and she started rattling.

I swear, she can tell when I'm thinking of something bad.

She hasn't let anyone go in her though, but that's understandable. And besides, she allows me to get this close to her, which is closer than anyone else.

"Have you felt anything from him, Blue?" I asked, which is a question that I ask everyday, even though I know that if she did feel his presence anywhere, she would let us no.

She didn't say anything, which I took as a no.

I sighed, but as soon as I did an alarm started going off.

"Paladines, please come forth." I heard Allura say, and I could hear the urgentness in her voice. So I quickly ran, and meet everyone else In the control room.

"What's going on?" Shiro asked his voice firm.

"Good, your all here." Allura said firstly. "We've received stress signals from a ship up ahead."  
"Stress signals?" Shiro asked.

"It could mean a few things, that there ship is malfunctioning, that they're under attack, things like that."  
I look over to Pidge and Hunk who both looking at the screen with wide eyes."

"But this is-" Paige started.

"Yes," allura said too quickly. "It's a Galra ship."  
And that's when my eyes got wide.

"It could be Lance." I said quietly, but everyone still heard me.

"Or it could be a trap." She replied.

I looked at her. "We have had no signal's from any Galra ship in Months. Months with nothing, right after they take Lance. And now, finally, there's one right in front of us after months of silence." I tried to explain, but my head was racing too much to really think. "It has got to have something to do with Lance."  
"Or, they know that there's now only four paladins, and they are reiling you all in so they can take you all down."  
"Well that's just a risk we're gonna have to take." I said.

"We can't just have you all barge in there-"

"We're going in." Shiro Said, which has us all look over to him.

"Well come up with a plan, quickly. And go in. We will see what they know about lance, or see whatever information we can get about him"

Allura seemed hesitant, but slowly she nodded.

* * *

Once we came up with a plan, we all ran to go put on our arm out and then go to our lions. And once we were all inside, we took off.

I stayed a few moments longer though, and looked over at Blue and promised her.

' _I'll bring him back'_

And somehow, I think she trusted that I would.

So then I flew Red out of the castle, and we went towards the Galra ship.

"Go slow Guys." Shiro said to everyone, though I think it was directed at me, as I was ahead of the others.

"They haven't started shooting at us." Hunk noted.

"And that is very suspicious." Shiro replied.

"They definitely have weapons on the ship, so maybe they just don't notice us?" Piaget said.

"Sounds unlikely. Can you see if anyone is on board."  
"I'm working on it now." she said, and she took a few moments before she said anything else. "That's weird." she said quietly.

"What is?" I asked quickly.

"Well it says-and it could be wrong- but it says that there's only one person on board that ship."  
"Are you sure?" shiro asked.

"Positive."  
"It's gotta be Lance." Hunk said, and you could hear the excitement.

"It can't be him."  
"Why not?" I asked sharply. "How do you know?"  
"Well, I've been making this machine that can help us what life forms are around. Coran has been a lot of help, as he has helped me put all type of Life forms into the system a-"  
"Yes, but how do you know that Lance isn't in there?" I asked again. I know I was being a bit harsh on her, but It was kind of a stressful moment, and we really didn't have all the time in the universe.

"It says it a Galra on board."

I took a deep breathe. Trying my best not to punch something in anger.

"Are you sure, Pige?"  
"Yes." she said. "There is one person on that ship, and they have Galra blood in them."

There was a few moments of silence, and I could tell that Shiro was trying to think of a plan quickly, but I honestly just couldn't wait for him and then zipped ahead of everyone, making Red go as fast as possible towards the ship.

"Keith! Slow down!" I heard Shiro yell at me. I didn't listen, obviously. All I knew was that I _had_ to get onto that ship and find whoever was on that ship and get whatever information I could.

So against Shiro's orders, I ranged into the ship, and landed Red before running out and into the Galra Ship.

I heard tell me to be careful, which I quickly promised I would. But when I got in, I had no idea where the hell I was going.

"Pidge, can you tell me where to go?"  
"If you keep going straight and then go le-"  
"Don't tell him where to go!" Shiro yelled.

"Maybe going in by yourself isn't such a good idea, Keith." I head Hunk say. But I was already running.

I ran straight until I Can to a left turn, and once I turned there was a door. The door was open, but I couldn't tell what was in the room yet. So I ran in, and gasps what I saw.

"Lance!" I yelled. He didn't even flinch.

The room was small, but he looked even smaller. He was chained up against the wall, his head down.

I ran to him,and placed my hand on his check.

"Lance! Lance-oh my god, Lance."  
Suddenly, everyone else came running in. I heard them yelling, but I couldn't really tell what they were saying.

"Good job, Paladines." a sudden dark, familiar speaker said.

I looked behind me, and Voltor was n the screen.

"Loltor." I heard Shiro said behind me.

I looked behind me, and saw everyone looking at me, then to Lance, then to Voltor.

I started to undo the chains that were on Lance, and then held him in my hands.

What made it even worse was that I saw there was a gash on his abdomen Luckily, it didn't seem to be bleeding too much, but it still looked pretty bad. He still wasn't waking up, and it was making me nervous.

"What the hell did you do to Lance?" I hissed, looking at Loltron.

He smirked. "I'll admit," he said, ignoring my question. "I thought that you four would have tried harder to find him, really, I thought you would have barged into my ship and taken him." He looked in my direction. "I guess you all didn't care enough."  
"Your wrong!" I heard Hunk yell.

"Why won't he wake up?" I asked.

"He will." Loltor said. "Eventually."

"What the hell did you do to him?" I barked again, looking right at him. For a second I didn't think he was going to answer. I thought that maybe he was just never going to say anything, and leave. And I would never know.

And I needed to know. I don't know why, but I needed to. I needed to know how much I failed Lance. I needed to know how much pain he went through when I wasn't there to rescue him. I needed to know how horrible these past few months were for him. Because they have been hell for _me_ so I couldn't even imagine how they were for him.

But I know one thing. I know if I could change it, or if I could have taken his spot, and it was me who voltor took and not Lance, then I would do it in a heartbeat

But I can't. I can't change what happened. I can't change the past. No matter how much I wish that I could.

And maybe it would have been better if he just didn't bother answering at all.

"I broke him."

* * *

 **I love writing this story so much omg. Though I don't really know where it's going... but that's the fun of it! I havn't had this much fun writing in so long so I hope you all are enjoying it!**  
 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter:)**


	3. Eyes Of A Stranger

**Chapter 3**

 **Keith's POV**

After the screen went black, I grabbed lance who was still unconscious and carried him to my Lion.

Lace looked different than just a few weeks ago once I last saw him. He was thinner, probably from lack of food, but he was heavier than he actually looked. His eyes had large dark circles, obviously he hasn't been sleeping well, and I'm sure there was other things wrong with him. I knew once we got to the castle we would be able to _physically_ fix him. All the cuts and bruised would heal eventually.

 _I broke him._

Would Lance ever heal from that? Would we all be able to help put him back together? Would I? Would he let me?  
"We need to get him to the castle immediately." Shiro said next to me.

"I'll Bring him." I said, and he nodded, and the other seemed to agree.

So we all ran to our lions and I brought the two of us onboard Red. I suppose red already knew that we coming, as when I walked on there were two seats now, instead of just the one I use.

So I gently placed Lance-who was still unconscious- on the seat and buckled him up, then walked up to my seat and sat down.

Red immediately turned on and was ready to leave, so I didn't hesitate and flew away, everyone else followed behind me. Before we even made it into the castle, we could hear blue calling out. Blue must be able feel Lanced presence, and also must feel that he is injured.

When I walked out with him in my hands, blues guard went down a bit, but I'm sure she knew that he wasn't ready to pilot her yet.

I heard Shiro talking, probably to Allura fans Coran to get a healing pod ready, because when we got to them there was already one set up.

"What happened?" Allura asked, running up to us.

"I don't- I don't know" I said shakily, trying my best to stay calm.

I saw that she looked up at Shiro, and he must have gestured something to her because she then knelt down in front of me and help pick lance up.

"Come, let's put him in the pod."

I nodded and helped put him in.

It was weird, seeing him in there. Weird, but not unusual. There was almost always someone in a healing pod after a mission, but then we always knew what was wrong. This time we have no idea.

We have no idea what they did to him.

"Just give it some time, and he'll wake up when he's ready." She said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I know she meant well, but the last thing I wanted right now was to be touched, so I was thankful when she walked away. But then I was alone. I was alone, and looking at an acoma state lance, and it hurt.

It hurt to not know what he went through, yet to also know that it must have been horrible.

So I sat there, and waited. Until finally, a few days later, the pod opened and Lance fell out.

My reflexies acted quickly, and I caught him before he hit the ground.

"Lance?" I asked, looking at him. His eyes were slowly starting to open up, and I could tell that he was regaining consciousness. I called for everyone else to come, and in moments they all started rushing in.

"Lance!" I heard most of yell in excitement.

But as he started to really realize what was going on he seemed to panic, and pushed me away.

"L-lance?" he pushed up against the now empty pod, his arms outstretched, keeping anyone from coming near him. "Lance, it's me,Keith." I said quietly, trying to calm him down.

I looked towards everyone else, but they all seemed as confused as me. No one knew what to do. Even Shiro seemed to have a loss of answers.

Finally, Lance seemed to slow down his breathing enough to say something. He looked me dead in the eye.

"Who-who are you?" He asked, fear was surrounding his voice. Then he looked around at everyone. "Who are any of you?"

* * *

 **Lance POV**

" _Who are any of you?"  
_ My voice was shaky. I had 6 strange people all standing over me as if I have just given them the worst news of their life.

But what do I know?  
Nothing? That's the problem.

"Wh-what?" they guy in front of me asked. His hair was dark, and his skin was pretty pain. Freakishly pail if you ask me. "Do you know who I am?"  
His voice was nervous, but I don't really know why. I took a moment to look at him. His eyes, his hair. The was his jaw fit perfectly with his face. I really tried to look through my brain, trying to see if I knew who he was. But I found nothing.  
I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." I Said. My heart rate was calming down, so i could talk without shaking. "Should I?"

It looked like he was almost about to laugh. "Yeah, kinda."  
"You mean you don't know who any of us are?" Another guy asked. I looked up to see a muscular man, with a chunk of white hair and a scar across his face.

I shook my head again.

"You really don't remember me, Bud?" Another guy asked next to him. He was a big guy, looked like a damn teddy bear if you ask me. He looked really sad, though, I'm not sure why.

"Sorry." I tried to stand up, but my head suddenly got really dizzy and I fell back down, and the dark haired man from before caught me.

"Whoa, Lance, take it easy." he said.

"Lance." I repeated. "Is that my name?" I look at him.

He nodded. "You really don't know anything."  
"Not really." I really didn't. It was like a damn black hole in my head.

He just kind of nodded, like he wa trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sorry, but uh, who are you?" I asked him.

He looked nervous. "Keith." He said simply.

I nodded.

"I'm Pidge." a young girl with carmel hair said, coming up to me, he hand out in front.

I shook her hand awkwardly. "Nice to meet you." I gave her a smile. She smiled back, but sadly.

There was a moment of awkward silence, no one really knowing what to say. But then a lady with very light hair spoke.

"Let's not all crowd him." then she looked down to me. "How about we get you something to eat?"

* * *

Keith, and the light haired women-Whose name was Allura, I learned- helped walk me down to get food. I had to practically lean on both of them, since apparently I wasn't ready to walk on my own. The others ent off somewhere, though I don't know where. I'm sure Allura told them to not all crowd me. She seems like the type of person to do that.

They sat me down at a table, and then the three of us starting eating the food that they got.

If you could even call it that.

It was more like goo. It was green, but it wasn't that bad. Not that I remember anything to really compare it too. Though, as soon as it was in front of me, I scarfed it down. I was starving, I couldn't remember the last time I ate.

"It's good." I said through mouthfuls of food.

Allura giggled. "Eat, you are always starving when you get out of the healing pod."  
I gave her a smile.

Once I was done eating, I felt so much better. I felt like I could actually walk on my own, yet at the same time I was tired.

"You're probably tired." Allura said.

I nodded.

"We'll bring you back to your room so you can rest."

"I have my own room?" I asked.

They both looked slightly shocked at my question.

"Why, yes, you do."  
I took a small moment to think. "So I, like, Live here?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Why the hell do we all live in space?" I asked, which caused Keith to Laugh slightly. "What?"  
He laughed, but then he looked at me almost sadly. "You really don't remember anything."  
I took a deep breathe."No. Nothing."  
"Well," Allura said, standing up. "Lance, you should rest, you more than likely need it."

"But I want t-"  
"Rest. Now." she said, pointing to the exit. Then she looked over to… the dark haired one.  
What was his name again?  
"Keith, go bring Lance to his room."

Keith! That's it.

He nodded, and then led the way.

We walked through the hallways, mostly in silence, mostly because I was too busy looking at my surroundings. Taking it all in.  
"Have we been here long?" I asked suddenly, which seemed to shock Keith a bit.

"Where?"  
"Here." I make a gesture all around us. "On this ship."  
"Oh, uh, a while."  
I nodded. "I remember that were from Earth, but I don't really know what that means."  
"Can you remember anything from Earth?"  
"No." I said simply. "I mean, I know that I lived there. That it was my home." I was really trying hard to remember anything that I could. "But I can't remember what it looked like, or where I lived, or who was there?" I stopped for a second , because I realized something. "Did I have family there?" I asked desperately, but quietly.

I think Keith was about to answer, but I kept going before he could say anything.

"I can't even remember. If I had family or not. I mean, I'm guessing that I did. But I Can't remember their names, or faces or-"  
"Lance." Keith said, interrupting me, and he placed his hands on my shoulders. "You _will_ remember. Okay? We'll figure it out. I promise. You will remember everything, just give it time."  
I thought for a moment. And really looked into Keith's eyes. I could tell that he meant every word that he was saying,but that didn't mean that I had to believe him. Besides, he's a stranger to me. How should I know to even trust hm?  
And I looked at him, and I tried to see who he was. To really see who he was. Who he was. Who he was to me. If we were friends. Or enemies. Comrades. partners?  
I looked into his eyes, and I tried to figure out who he was. Because maybe if I could figure out who he was, I could figure out who I was. But how could that happen?  
All I was doing was looking into the eyes of a stranger.

"Maybe I don't want to remember."

* * *

 **Hello everyone:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter (it's out a bit late, sorry about that) But I really like where this story is going!**

 **Also just let me know if there's any problmes/ errors (Like spelling and such) it really helps me out.**


End file.
